Living with you
by Rinoki Rio
Summary: Yuki, Kyo and Haru have moved away from Shigure's and now live together under one roof. The big question is, how much insanity will occur with these three living together? (shounen ai)


Disclaimer: no I do not own fruits basket or anything in it okay? YOU HAVE CRUSHED ME ENOUGH!!!

Pairing : HaruxYukixKyo. Because I felt like it -

WARNING!! This fanfic contains shounen ai. That means boy loving boys so if you do not feel comfortable with it please leave now. Any flames on the situation shall be laughed at and shown to others and exploited for our own amusement! So don't bother with flames.

Any and (possibly) all suggestion for improvement are welcome -

I also apologise to you for the crappiness!! I'M SORRY!!

Thank You!!

Happy Reading!

Kyo sighed looking down at the food he was preparing for when the others got home. Home. It was such a wonderful word to call this place. It may be small, but it was what it was. Their wonderful, warm, loving home. And when we speak about _they_, we mean Yuki and Haru.

Yes, Kyo had been living with the rat and the cow for some time now, a few years it would seem. But Kyo enjoyed every minute of it. The fights, being able to be with the two people he cared about most in the world, the comforting knowledge that there were people who _wanted_ to be with him. The fact that they were often dependant on Kyo's 'survival skills' (cooking, cleaning...) and of course all the attention he received. 'Yeah, life's good' Kyo thought with a small smile.

It was so peaceful when the other two were out at work. He had said before that he did not want to become the housewife of the three. But finding a job was hard these days and he was just about the only person who could cook! So there he was now, making dinner for the boys once they returned. 'Which shouldn't be too long' Kyo thought as he glanced at the clock. He quickened his pace setting the table and quickly finishing the preparation of the food, before laying it down on the table.

"They had better be grateful for all the work I put into making this shit" Kyo sighed again as he put the last plateful down.

He turned to the door expectantly, waiting for them to arrive. He quickly looked down at himself, flattening his hair and removing the apron wrapped securely around his waist. When Haru had presented it to him on his birthday, before they moved to their new home, Kyo had sworn he would never wear the damn thing. But, then again, time has a way of changing things.

Suddenly the entrance door swung open and a cold blast of air swept through the room. Kyo shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and a pissed off looking Yuki stormed into the room with a gleeful Haru bounding close behind him.

"Um..." Kyo began but was quickly cut off.

"How did I let you trick me into this?" Yuki raved.

Haru just smiled "you must know by now Yuki-kun, that I have amazing persuasive skills. And I must use them when the time is absolutely right. Like now " He turned to Kyo "my Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry we're late back. You see, it took far longer than I expected to make Yuki-"

"Enough Haru!" Yuki glared hard "just because you tricked me into it doesn't mean you can go telling anyone you want! And Kyo is the last person I want to stand with humiliated! So don't go dragging him into it as well!" Yuki fumed.

"Drag me into what?" Kyo asked.

"Well you see kitten I-"

"Haru. I said _don't_ drag him into this. He needs not be humiliated as well." His voice was firm, commanding.

"But Yuki-kun. He will know at some point anyway. You know he will" Haru said in a fake sweetness.

"He will. But if you tell him now I'll just stay home! Then we won't be going anywhere." Yuki nodded at his own idea and sat at the table.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" This was beginning to irritate Kyo. Tell him what? Let him know what? Go where? Why wouldn't they tell him what the hell they're talking about?!

Yuki patted the seat next to him "it doesn't matter right now Kitten. Just sit here and enjoy this wonderful meal you have prepared for us".

Kyo crossed hi arms stubbornly over his chest and stood firm. "I'm not moving an inch until you tell me what's going on" 'Not an inch' he repeated to himself.

Yuki sighed, exasperated. "Please Kyo just sit down, I'm tired and I don't want any arguments".

Kyo turned to Haru "Tell me".

Haru gulped. He looked from a stubborn Kyo, over to a glaring Yuki. Which fate would be worse? The wrath of Kyo, or the wrath of Yuki. A hard decision indeed. Sure, he would love to tell Kyo of his wonderful plan but... On one hand there was Yuki who would kick him out of his bed and refuse anything from Haru for weeks, even go as far as hanging over Kyo all day and leaving Haru alone for as long as he was still angry. But on the other there was Kyo. Who would take a more physical advance and beat the crap out of Haru when ever he could, refuse to cook Haru food, refuse to do Haru's laundry, refuse to even look at Haru or just yell at him until the truth was out. A very tough decision, both ways he would lose. 'Remind me again why I moved into this apartment with these two.' A quick thought flashed through his mind. 'Oh yeah.'

"Well?" Kyo asked again, waiting as patiently as possible. But patience wasn't something Kyo could really hang on to and it was soon wearing thin as he began to grow more frustrated.

"Haru?" Yuki queried, waving a pale hand in front of Haru's eyes.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kyo questioned as he stared at Haru's glazed eyes, noticing a small trickle of drool falling from his slightly parted lips.

"I see" Yuki finally said in a knowing tone "and I know how to fix it".

Haru was busy thinking of all the wonders of his kitty and his little rat and the wonderful purrs and squeaks they made during...certain times, that he didn't notice the advancing figures of the other two occupants of his home steadily moving closer towards him.

'Yuki Kyo, Yuki Kyo, Yuki Kyo, Yuki Kyo, Yuki Kyo, Yuki Kyo, ' was all that Haru was thinking until he felt a stinging sensation on his ear followed be a tug. "Wha-?" Was all Haru managed before a set of soft lips clamped over his, tongue already diving into his warm, wet cavern. Lapping at his tongue quickly darting back and forth, giving Haru no time to respond. Haru moaned trying to lean into the kiss only to have it broken before he got a chance to finish.

He pouted, looking up at Yuki who only smirked back at him. With a quick wink he sat back down to eat his meal, feeling a little bad that it was turning cold because of the delay. 'Kyo's not going to be too happy' he thought with a worried smile. He chanced a quick look at Kyo but was surprised that he seemed perfectly happy, seating himself after his little attack on Haru's ear, smiling gently. Yuki stared. Kyo really looked beautiful. It was a shame he never noticed before, all the times that they were so close to one another Yuki never even thought he would have him, _be_ with him. But now he _did_ have Kyo. And of course Haru too. Haru. Yes, Haru was also beautiful. How Yuki had never managed to see this before, at all the times Haru said I love you, was beyond him. Well now he had them both and that's what mattered.

"Hey Yuki, what's wrong?" Haru asked. Obviously Haru had caught him staring.

"Nothing Haru, it's nothing" He replied sweetly, smiling.

They ate in silence for a few minutes more. Peaceful at first, but soon started making an uncomfortable aura around the room. Yuki shifted a little in his seat trying to do something that might break the silence. Haru fiddled with his chopsticks, clacking them in a rhythm, seemingly copying Yuki's example at breaking the growing quiet. Kyo had, had _enough_ quiet during the day from the absence of his rat and ox and so decided to speak. Hoping that the conversation wouldn't end so quickly again.

"So...what?" he asked

"What do you mean what?" Yuki asked.

Kyo gestured to the food. "What do you think? Is it okay?" He asked in, what Yuki thought was, a very cute look.

"It's wonderful, thank you Kyo" Yuki replied in a soft tone.

"Yeah" Haru agreed "thanks babe" he leaned over and kissed Kyo's cheek. "Almost as good as you" he added with a wink.

Kyo blushed furiously "Th-thanks" came Kyo's stuttered reply. "So um...what were you guys talking about before?" Maybe he could get some answers, they did seem happier than before.

Yuki groaned and Haru lent back in his chair, put a finger to his lips then spoke, "Yuki" he said "I have decided to tell Kyo, no matter what your anger may throw at me I'm sure I can handle". Yuki was about to reply when Kyo leapt over the table, onto Yuki, pinning him to the ground, saying a quick "go ahead" before shoving his tongue into Yuki's mouth and kissing Yuki roughly. Keeping his eyes fixed on Haru telling him to continue.

"Uh-okay then..." Haru laughed lightly not sure why Kyo had done what he did but continued anyway; deciding to hurry in case Yuki began to run out of air. "You see on our way back from work we saw Tohru and Momiji coming out from Tohru's workplace and of course we greeted them and started chatting. Anyway, somewhere along the line of conversation, they told us that Shigure was hosting a Christmas party this year. So Yuki asked if we could come and Tohru said Shigure would love it if we came. After quickly discussing the day's events we went our separate ways when on our way back we passed Ayame's shop! A brilliant thought sprung to mind! He was closing by then but we managed to catch him before he left and I said-"

Haru paused noticing Yuki _was_ starting to run out of air. Kyo not noticing hadn't realised and so continued keeping his mouth fixed tightly over Yuki's as he massaged the back of Yuki's head, listening intently to Haru's every word. So Haru just decided to get straight to the answer to Kyo's question.

"Well, I saw this and persuaded Yuki to wear it at the party!" Haru exclaimed pulling out from his workbag a light blue, short sleeved dress with glittering jewels sparkling in an oval pattern from the top of the dress to the bottom. Kyo picked himself up off of Yuki and leaned over the table to get a better look, mouth agape. Yuki pulled himself back onto his chair mumbling incoherently, still a little giddy from the kiss. Kyo looked at the dress then to Yuki, then to the dress again and back to Yuki and continued doing this for a minute or so before Yuki poked him in the face. A small frown on his face.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Haru asked, with a felling of pure happiness radiating from him.

"Yeah. I think Yuki will look great." Kyo replied.

"Oh really? You're just saying that because you'll be able to get into my pants easier, because I'm not wearing any!" Yuki bristled.

"That too" Haru smirked with a wink "but with this dress, you shall be the princess of the winter ball my Yuki".

"I am not a princess!" Yuki flared "and nor am I princely either" he added, huffing.

"And it's not a ball Haru, it'll just be you getting drunk and trying to do indecent things to us while we try to escape" Kyo pointed out.

"You have both crushed my creative spirit!" Haru swooned dramatically onto the table, but then promptly sat up again leering closely at them "I need you two...to make me feel better and...apologise," he said in a hushed voice as he stood.

Kyo and Yuki exchanged worried looks "like how Haru?" they asked.

Haru chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh. You know how".

The rest of the night, any passer by would have heard the loud crashes and bangs coming from a single apartment amongst many followed by cackles and shrieks and then the loud sound of a _different _type of noise echoing through the night.

I'm sorry for it's crappiness! It's just a simple idea ya know. .

One that needed to be written coz it's been buzzing around my head for so long!

I'm not expecting much out this so...BYE-CHA!!!!

PS PLEASE REVIEW?! PLEASE?!

I'll give you a Kyo, Haru and Yuki plushie? For your entertainment!

Okies now really BYE-CHA!!


End file.
